


Mercenaries Incorporated

by Roachbugg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Battle Droids, Crimelords, Eat da Booty Like Groceries, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Incompetent Thugs, M/M, Mercenaries, Military Backstory, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Private Military Corp, Rimming, Science Fiction, Set in the future, Slavery, Smut, Spaceships, it's only mentioned, refrences, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: “You're worth more alive but I'll settle for dead.” He laughed at that pressing a button on his wrist computer.“Me too.” Magnus’ personal shield generator flared sending the lizard like creature stumbling back from the suddenly materializing barrier. Before number 12 could recover, he had a smoking hole in his chest from Magnus’ particle magnum. He fell to the floor with a dull thump the familiar rancid odor of ozone and burnt flesh radiating from the corpse. Magus felt his nose hair burn as he passed a stack of kredits to the bar tender.“Anyone else wanna try and collect for Lady Jurga?” He called out in challenge his arms spread wide in a come at me stance.(Or, I wrote this to have an excuse to put all my OC's in space. No existing universe quite had everything I needed so I made my own. Heavily inspired by many awesome SciFi series including, Firefly, Halo, Mass Effect, Star Wars and  Star Trek.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanted to write my original characters in a space setting. But I couldn't really find a fandom were they'd all mesh, so I made my own thing. May expand this, depends on reception.

Magnus---  


  


Magnus hated these little hole in the wall spacer bars. But as a mercenary looking for a job, he usually had to frequent them. He had no idea why people in desperate need of muscle came to these places, but whatever. He'd spotted mostly useless goons there were a couple dangerous looking guys, probably the kinda Merc’s in it for money without much of a moral compass. That's when he felt a pistol barrel press into his back,  _ seriously?  _

  


“Magnus Nilsson the famous mercenary, you owe Lady Jurga a lot of money…”  _ really Jurga’s goons this was the best she had. Some ugly lizard man with bad breath? _ Seriously he could smell it without turning around it was rancid. He'd seen him and pegged him as useless goon number 12.

  


“She sent you to collect? That's rich. Have I killed so many of her little debt collectors that she's just handing guns out to random spaceport trash?” The thug growled and cocked his weapon. It sounded like an outdated plasma pistol.

  


“You're worth more alive but I'll settle for dead.” He laughed at that pressing a button on his wrist computer. 

  


“Me too.” Magnus’ personal shield generator flared sending the lizard like creature stumbling back from the suddenly materializing barrier. Before number 12 could recover, he had a smoking hole in his chest from Magnus’ particle magnum. He fell to the floor with a dull thump the familiar rancid odor of ozone and burnt flesh radiating from the corpse. Magus felt his nose hair burn as he passed a stack of kredits to the bar tender. 

  


“Anyone else wanna try and collect for Lady Jurga?” He called out in challenge his arms spread wide in a come at me stance. He wasn't worth enough to die over. Frankly the fifteen thousand ISK on his head was insulting. Besides he'd scammed her out a so much money that she  _ couldn't _ afford, the kind of bounty it'd take. To hire a decent hunter to come for a merc as renowned as him. “Didn't think so.” He growled walking out of the bar at a measured pace. He spun his particle magnum around his finger like an old gunslinger, humming to himself as he made his way back to his ship.

  


\----Jesse

  


He could clearly see his target far away, through the scope of his rifle. It was a pretty easy assassination to pull off, snipe the target, get paid. Apparently this Lady Jurga wasn't well liked, some guy named Magnus had put a fifty thousand Kredit bounty out on her. The contract’s description was. _ ‘wanted dead, stupid bitch, she won't take a hint.’ _ He'd found it amusing and it was decent pay, an above average bounty. Near the lowest amount he'd take for a payout. He was strapped for cash at the moment and the tools of his trade weren't cheap. He'd calculated the trajectory wind and all the other necessary variables. All he needed to do now was take the shot and confirm the kill. She wasn't horrible to look at for an alien woman either. She was mostly humanoid, except for the green skin and purple eyes.

  


“Sorry lady. Sucks to be you.” Jesse squeezed the trigger. The rifle let out a quiet report he still prefered projectile weapons over, energy weapons. They were less likely to blow up in your face after all. Heavier and carried less ammo, but just as effective. The round tore through her skull easily a spray of blue-black blood splattering across the wall behind her. His helmet mounted scanner swung down and recorded her flat lined life signs, confirming her dead. With no chance of resuscitation.  _ ‘Be hard to resuscitate a body without a brain.’ _ Jesse stowed his rifle, it broke down neatly and fit in an unassuming attache case. The assassin made his way off the roof, into the city proper. He was good at blending in, he had to be. He looked like any other traveler in the spaceport, dressed in a simple long coat and trousers. He dropped off his rifle at his ship, patting the sleek surface of the stealth bomber affectionately. Making sure he had his sidearm in case of a double cross, he went to meet his employer. It was rare for that to happen. To actually meet and get paid by the guy who’d set the contract. Usually it was all handled through third party like the bounty hunters collective, or occasionally one of the numerous militaries of the galaxy. So this guy was an oddity.

  


Jesse gaped at the guys ship. It was frankly terrifying. It was one of those old Earth-Force drop ships. Armed to the teeth with four heavy missile launchers, a twin 50mm rail gun, shields and a disruptor cannon. All the original weapons were still there too. Cleverly hidden but he'd seen a similar setup before. This ship was outlawed in like thirty three star systems for non military use, based on its armor alone! These things were so well constructed that some crazy pilot had flown one through the corona of a star! Back during the hydian war. 

  


“You ogling my ship kid?” A giant guy said appearing from the opposite side of the craft.  _ I'm not a kid I'm twenty five damn his baby face. He totally needed to regrow his beard!  _

  


“She's a beauty, Lycan-class dropship, hyper drives, heavy weapons, designed to survive a direct attack by a Confederate cruiser, I think I'm in love.” He loved his ship more of course but his ship was sleek agile, sneaky. The Lycan-class dropship was all sharp angles, with a come at me bro appearance. 

  


“Sure is, what can I do for ya?” The giant asked. Seriously this guy was like 7’0, 245, lbs. Clad in battle armor and carrying a nasty particle magnum, which could leave a hole the size of a grapefruit in your chest. 

  


“I completed your contract,” he tossed Magnus the small data disk which the mercenary plugged into his wrist computer. He gleefully watched the recording made by his scope a twisted kind creepy grin on his face. He read the kill confirmation data nodding along with it in agreement. 

  


“Damn her head popped like a big green zit! Teach that bitch to keep sending useless thugs after me.” He was still grinning as he darted up the ramp of his ship,  _ he was clearly a retired Earth-Corp Ranger, no non enhanced human could move that fast in that armor.  _ He came back with two cases he opened both. Jesse's jaw dropped, one was full of precious gems that if sold to the right buyer could be worth a lot more than his fee. The other had more than fifty thousand kredits. 

  


“Stones or 80k inter stellar kredits kid, your choice.” He considered it the stones were worth more but he'd have to find a buyer, and wait 80k? “Thought the contract was fifty.”

  


“Consider it a bonus for getting rid of that annoying bitch so quickly. “ this guy  _ really _ wanted her dead. How many times did she try and have him killed? 

  


“I'll take the ISK may be hard to find a buyer for the stones and I need the cash asap.” Being a contract killer and maintaining an advanced stolen prototype long range stealth bomber wasn't cheap. 

  


“Gotta pay the rent huh?” the big man joked and handed over the money, which the scanner on his glasses confirmed was real and unmarked. 

  


“Pleasure doing businesses with you.” He should get out of there. The guy was clearly a little nuts, and dangerous. But he didn't seem to have any intention of killing him so that was a win. 

  


“Look me up if you're looking for work. I've got a bit of a network,” A network? Was this guy one of those well connected mercs with a lot of friends in the military and what not? He'd wonder about that later for now he had bills to pay. 

  


“I'll consider it.” Jesse politely shook the big man's hand and headed back to his fighter.

  


\-----Magnus

  


The heavy clanking footsteps coming down the ramp drew his gaze from the bounty hunter's retreating form. K-19 his trusty droid companion came to stand next to him. He waited until the hunter was gone to speak. 

  


“Jesse Roach, age twenty-five. Wanted four 68 counts of murder by the Confederacy of independent earth colonies. Wanted for three counts of assault by Earth-Force. Wanted by Galtech arms corporation for the theft of a prototype stealth bomber. Was honorably discharged from Earth-Force fleet security.” The droid stopped there and Magnus gestured for him to go on. “He was reportedly sexually assaulted by a superior officer, following the trail he was allowed honorable discharge for severe emotional distress.” Magnus winced at that, he was retired veteran himself, and while he was a military loyalist. He knew that a lot of officers were promoted without proper psychological evaluation. Usually by politicians seeking military influence. It lead to a lot of disgusting excuses for officers. All of whom had a taste for abusing their power.

  


“That explains why a kid that quick witted isn't off commanding a star cruiser.” He'd had a feeling, like the kid was destined for better, but forced into this life because of his skill set. K-19 had just proven him right. He'd actually been tracking the kid. Magnus was recruiting, he'd used his fortune to found his own Private Military Corporation. 

  


Currently all he really had was a base, his ship, K-19 and his support operative William. While he and K-19 could collectively level a military installation, they were not subtle. K-19 was as large as he was a carried more firepower than your average spec ops squad. Magnus was good at blowing things up and eliminating combatants. While they were useful you didn't use a sword,  for a job that required a scalpel. 

  


“I believe he proved himself valuable, I like him. I calculate the likelihood that he will backstab us to be less than 38%.” Yea the robot got a vote. He was a sentient non organic being. Magnus was a big supporter of the rights of artificial intelligences. 

  
“I agree, have William send him the offer.”   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter I've been in a sci-fi .old lately. Your getting three updates today but the other two are character bio's and a handy ship list.

Jesse---

 

He'd mulled over the offer for weeks. He wasn't really sure about signing up with a PMC. The thing that had finally won him over however wasn't anything recruiter said in his message. He was genuinely lonely, he wasn't speaking to.his siblings and his line of work wasn't helpful for the love life. Besides, a place to actually  call home and backup sounded pretty appealing. He was broken out of his musing by a bleep from his console. It was time drop out of hyperspace. He flipped the row of switches above his head and his ship slowed to sublight speeds.

 

Jesse gaped at the sight in front of him. He'd expected the PMC’s base to be some old space station or maybe a converted freighter. He hadn't expected a battle cruiser. It was a beautiful vessel, sleek, quick and deadly. An Earth-Force  _ New Orlean-Class _ they'd been discontinued after a single prototype, he wondered how his new employer got ahold of it. Was unlikely it had been stolen. It would be kinda dumb to be so close to Mars if that were the case. Mars was a base for about half of Earth-Force Naval Command’s Sol sector fleet. They'd probably not take too kindly to a stolen Battlecruiser. His comm beeped letting him know said battlecruiser was hailing him. 

 

“Unidentified, ship please identify.” A deep artificial voice,  _ probably the ship's AI  _ requested. It was deep and calm almost emotionless. Military AI’s were usually programmed to be a bit emotionless. They developed personality the longer they ran and the more they experienced. Earth-Force usually purged ship AI’s memories after every tour. It was meant to keep AIs from being compromised, but it was argued that it was a waste of valuable combat experience. 

 

“This is the ‘Cuda requesting permission to dock.” he tapped his fingers along the edge of his control seat just behind the throttle. He really hoped this was all legit and those two massive Ion Cannons didn't swing this way and vaporize his ship. Even a graze from one could turn his ship into a cloud of metal vapor. Ion Cannons were a relatively new technology.

The lessons learned testing them on the  _ New Orleans,  _ were later used to create the  _ Shimakaze-Class  _ Ion cannon frigate and allowed them to replace the Magnetic Accelerator Cannons used aboard most EFN vessels. The whole fleet had undergone an extensive refit which had given the United Earth Colonies the advantage to bring the Hydian war to a rapid close. 

 

“Permission Granted, Welcome to the  _ Litany of Defiance.  _ Please follow this flight plan to bay three.” Jesse’s HUD displayed a lane of lights showing where he needed to fly and at what speed to land on the moving ship. Landing of something that moved was a lot harder than landing on a station that didn't. He'd done plenty of landing's of both varieties so he'd be fine.  _ If not the autopilot would take over.  _

 

William---

 

William tapped his foot impatiently he wasn't Magnus’ door man he shouldn't have to ‘ _Go welcome the new recruit.’_ Although it was cool to watch the sleek stealth bomber swing into the bay and land in the space next to Magnus’ ship. William had his own vessel as well they all had one, except K-19. His was in bay two on the opposite side of the ship though. The ramp descended and the bounty hunter emerged patting the underbelly of his ship as he approached. 

“Welcome to Mercenaries Incorporated’s headquarters The _ Litany of Defiance. _ ” He'd give Magnus credit the name was pretty fucking cool at least. The bounty hunter shook his hand with a polite smile. 

 

“You're the one from the holo message, gotta say you look way hotter in person.” William tried not to blush at that, he knew he was good looking. He just wasn't used to people noticing. He'd been a meek slave working as a computer tech for some Confederate council member when Magnus has shown up. He'd killed the councilman and freed all his slaves. He'd just kinda stuck with the big guy after that. Magnus had really helped him find some self confidence, it was probably gratitude.  _ And huge stacks of money.  _ That kept him with the giant merc. 

 

“Glad you decided to accept our offer.” He just ignored the flirting it worked better he was absolutely terrible at flirtation. He'd probably spit out some nonsense like ‘I like your face!’ It would end in humiliation. “Follow me and I'll show you around. Oh before I forget. Say hello CABAL.” He said waving at a security drone. The hologram of CABAL’s avatar appeared, the likeness of a middle aged human male.

 

“Welcome aboard, I am CABAL, The Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform that serves as this ship's artificial intelligence. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. 

 

“Nice to meet you CABAL.” Jesse waved to CABAL’s avatar, he was even polite to an AI. Well human brains, linked into the computer systems. That was probably the better description. Jesse Followed along looking around as if memorizing the corridors. Hell William still got lost and he'd lived on this ship for years. It, was a big ship but he showed the import areas, the mess, his quarters, the hangar bays and the armory the last stop was the bridge where the rest of the command crew was ‘supposed’ to be waiting two of them were absent. 

 

“You've already met Magnus, this is K-19 our military assault and tactical droid,” The large droid raised his arm in a small wave. “Scouts-Many-Marshes our infiltration expert,” The large Reptilian alien waved and gave a polite nod. “David Norcroft, our chief engineer, and his assistant K1-D.” The tall red haired human with a toddler sized robot waved to the few recruit. 

 

“Seems the other’s are late.” As soon as the words left Williams mouth the turbolift opened. The final two members of the crew walked out and Jesse glared at them.

 

\---Jesse

 

“Is this a fucking joke.” He glared at the two new comers, or should he say his siblings, his younger brother and older sister. The ones he hadn't spoken to since he left Earth-Force. There they were staring back at him. 

 

“Hey, how ya doing, good to see you!” TJ his younger brother sassed. He was glaring right back but his glare was more sad than angry. He couldn't really blame his younger sibling he'd only been a teen when Jesse left. 

 

“I told you he.wouldn't be happy to see us,” Jessica’s face was her usual impassive look. Carefully guarded as usual, she smirked when TJ tapped their credit chits. Transferring funds,  _ they had a bet!?  _

 

“Why are you two here?” Jesse demanded pointing an accusing finger at them. TJ scoffed as if it was a stupid question. Which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Jessica. 

 

“Well Jesse if you'd bothered speaking to either of us in the last four years you'd know. Little TJ has become a skilled slicer formerly working for Earth-Force, and I've become one of the top freelance slave liberator’s in the Colonies.” So why? Why those jobs? They'd neither had any interest in putting their educations to good use before he'd left. Why the sudden-

 

“We're you trying to find me?” He hadn't thought they wanted to see them again. After his, down spiral and their ‘Intervention’. They'd fought he'd left..

 

“See I told you he wasn't  _ entirely  _ stupid.” TJ said to know one in particular. “Big brother goes through a traumatic experience, siblings try to help. Brother argues with siblings confuses tough love for anger runs off in the night. Of course we tried to find you idiot. Of course a notorious country hunter is harder find than we expected, then we got hired on by Magnus.” TJ grinned at the big man who just shrugged innocently. 

 

“They convinced me you'd be an asset so I tested you and you passed.” The whole thing had been a set up? That would be impressive if it wasn't so frustrating! 

 

“We need to talk.” He gestured to his siblings. “In Private.” He added. 

 

“Use my ready room.” Magnus gestured to the captain's office on the port side of the bridge and Jesse stalked towards it his siblings in tow.

  
Right as the door open he heard the smaller robot he assumed callout “Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!” Little shit.


	3. Character Index

Mercenaries Inc. Associates

Magnus Nilsson

Age: 33

Height: 7’0

Weight: 240

Position: Founder and CEO of Mercenaries Inc

Magnus is a former Earth-Force Ranger, a genetically altered super soldier. He retired from Military service and became a mercenary. He quickly built a reputation, both as a reliable mercenary and a menace to.the criminal underworld. However the act that gained him the most renown was his clever plot against the Pirate Queen, Lady Jurga. She commissioned Magnus to steal a prototype Carrier from the Argon Federal Republic. He was successful but instead of returning the vessel to Jurga he used it and it's considerable stock of drones to rob a Confederate treasury ship. Afterwards he sold the carrier to Earth-Force Naval Command. Ruining the reputation of the Pirate Queen and rendering her destitute. In the following year he Founded his company and has become a menace to several galactic governments while maintaining a good standing with Earth-Force Naval Command.

K-19

Age: Activated 87 Earth Years Ago

Height: 6’7

Weight: 587.7 pounds

Position: Tactical Analyst and Assault specialist

K-19 is a relic of the early colonial period, constructed during the long war between humanity and the Voroth. K-19 is a ‘Widowmaker’ assault and squad command unit. After the end of the Voroth war most K-Series droids were shut down and dismantled as part of the peace agreements. However most of the squad command droids refused to shut down. While many were destroyed some of the most experienced units took up successful careers as Mercenaries, Bounty Hunters and Tactical Advisors. K-19 had been on the verge of full systems failure from heavy combat and age. K-19 joined Magnus’ company after the Mercenary repaired and upgraded him. The two developed a rapport and formed an effective combat team.

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/download%2018_zpsjhki09yx.jpg.html)

William Sinclair

Age: 30

Height: 6’0

Weight: 160

Position: COO and Primary Support Operative

William Sinclair is a former slave, he was rescued by Magnus Nilsson while the property of a Confederate, councilman. His skills as an aide and computer technician made him a valuable asset to the Mercenary. He served as Magnus Support operative for several years before helping Magnus found Mercs. INC

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/download%2014_zps2aw2gqp8.jpg.html)

David Norcroft

Age: 23

Height: 6’2

Weight: 165

Position: Chief Engineer

David Norcroft was a brilliant engineer serving aboard a civilian cargo vessel that was attacked by pirates. He survived by sealing himself into the engine room and piloting the drive section of the freighter to the edge of Colonial space. He was picked up by the very impressed Magnus Nilsson who hired him to serve aboard _Litany of Defiance._

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/download_20170119_195428_zpsvk5asggw.png.html)

K1-D

Age: Activated 3.7 years ago

Height 3’2

Weight: 48

Position: Engineer's Assistant

K1-D was constructed by David as a repair assistant. He developed a _‘Quirky’_ personality after downloading the entirely of the Terran Historical database. He is a brilliant mechanic for his size and an asset to David, whom he affectionately refers to as ‘Pops’ much to David's chagrin. When not working he spends his time perched on David's shoulder talking Smack.

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%2073_zpsml8hsuz0.jpg.html)

Scouts-Many-Marshes

Age: 97 Earth Years

Height: 5’11

Weight: 195

Position: Infiltration Expert

A former master thief he was hired by William to serve as an infiltration expert. He excels at reconnaissance, infiltration, safe cracking and close quarters combat.

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/download%206_zpsicsddufs.jpg.html)

TJ (Tommy Jesse) Roach

Age: 21

Height: 5’9

Weight: 135

Position: Slicer

TJ, was hired on for his brilliant slicing skills he works as a Computer Expert. There is no system he can't breach. While having standard Earth-Force training he serves a support role from orbit disabling automated defenses and security for any asset on the ground.

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%2056_zpskjenztoq.jpg.html)

Jessica Roach

Age: 44

Height: 5’9

Weight: 119

Position: Combat Specialist, Chief Medical Officer

A former slave liberator, Jessica’s unique blend of skills made her a valuable asset. She is proficient with small arms, hand to hand combat, Explosive Disposal and also possesses advanced medical training.

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%2076_zpsnpznfyld.jpg.html)

Jesse Roach

Age: 25

Height 5’7

Weight: 125

Position: HVT Elimination Specialist

Formally a Earth-Force Fleet Security officer. Jesse was honorably discharged after being sexually assaulted by a superior officer. A year later he turned he put his extensive combat skills to use as a Bounty Hunter. He became famous for his elimination of 68, military, political and criminal, targets in the Confederacy.

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Original%20Character%20Archive/images%2078_zpswpaan28l.jpg.html)

C.A.B.A.L (Computer Assisted Biologically Augmented Lifeform)

Age: N/A

Height: (Of Holographic Avatar) 5’11

Weight: N/A

Position: Artificial Intelligence

  
CABAL is a blending of technologies. He is physically a network of human brains connected to a computer core. While Genderless CABAL presents himself as male in both voice and avatar. This odd Artificial intelligence was actually found aboard an Argon Federation Science Ship. The at the time incomplete AI was salvaged from the derelict science vessel and was brought aboard the _Litany of Defiance_ by David Norcroft. As the engineer was studying CABAL he activated absorbing the the ship's former AI. After the initial shock CABAL became part of the crew. CABAL’s personality is a blend of the scientists that created him, and a warships AI. CABAL’s avatar is apparently a likeness to his designer.


	4. Starship index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This currently only contains the ships used by the Main protagonists but I will be adding more to it as progress.

Mercenaries INC ships

[ ](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Space%20Ships/a2d3ac9f524998ee96d216fc5e1acb3f_zpskuknxo9x.jpg.html)

_Litany of Defiance (New Orleans Class Battle-Cruiser_

Defenses:

Titan Engineering Collective Capital-class Shields

Kirov Armor Works Ablative Armor

Remington Arms Corporation 50mm Point Defense Autocannons

Armaments:

2x ‘Terra Star Works’ Ion Cannons

58x ‘Artemis’ Missile Tubes

4x ‘Anvil’ Nuclear Missile Tubes

  


As a reward for years of exemplary military service and constant fighting against the Confederacy. Magnus Nilsson was awarded the Prototype of the discontinued New Orleans Class Battle-Cruiser. The New Orleans class was built specifically around its two massive ion cannons, however problems with it power distribution system and high cost led the project to be discontinued. With the help of an Advanced Cybernetically Assisted AI and a brilliant engineer the vessel now operates at full combat efficiency. It serves as the base of operations for Mercenaries inc. As long as Magnus' loyalties stay aligned with Earth-Force.

_Relentless Optimism (Lycan-Class Dropship)_

Defenses:

Tyr Defense Systems Adaptive Nanite Armor

TItan Engineering Collective ‘Heavy Fighter’-Class sheils

Armaments

1x Twin Barreled 50mm Repeating Rail gun.

1x ‘Pulverizer’ Disruptor Cannon

4x ‘Hydra’ Heavy Missile launchers

A prize acquired in a high stakes poker game with a Pirate Warlord ship serves as Magnus’ personal transport and as the drop ship for asset deployment.

[ ](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Space%20Ships/images%2059_zpsdtdswl16.jpg.html)

_‘Cuda (Revenant-Class Deep Space Stealth Bomber)_

Defenses

‘White Noise’ ECM System

‘Advent’ ECCM System

Prototype Confederate Cloaking Device

Sensor Scattering Armor

New Carolina Drive Works Small Vessel Energy Shield System

Armament

2x Heavy Plasma Pulse Cannons

1x Gravimetric Torpedo Launcher

The bounty hunter Jesse Roach stole this vessel from the Galtech shipyards on Wisteria, as his _payment_ for a contract. This was the only prototype and Jesse destroyed the manufacturing facility. Galtech should have realized Jesse Roach _always_ gets paid.

_Apollo (Daishi-Class Heavy Fighter)_

Defenses

Mitsubishi Space Works Ablative Armor

Mitsubishi Space Works Covariant Shields

Armaments

2x 50mm Autocannons

2x ‘No Datchi’ Missile Launchers

The personal starship of William Sinclair, it was given to William as a gift from Magnus on his 30th birthday. _She's a good little ship for a Japanese piece of.junk._

[ ](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Space%20Ships/images%207_zpsubzcxyoy.jpg.html)

_Tsarina Catherine (Cossack-class Interceptor)_

Defenses

Event Horizon inc Small Craft Shield System

Titanium-B composite Armor

Armament

4x Disruptor Pulse Cannons

1x ‘Poltergeist’ Cluster Missile Launcher

The personal starship of Jessica Roach. She acquired the vessel as payment for freeing slaves from the Confederacy.

[ ](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Space%20Ships/download%2021_zpszcbajr5e.jpg.html)

_Theodore Roosevelt (Chevrolet Aerospace F7CS Hornet Stealth Fighter)_

Defenses

Chevrolet Aerospace ECM System

Chevrolet Aerospace ECCM System

Chevrolet Aerospace Sensor Reflection Armor

Chevrolet Aerospace Cloaking Device

Armaments

1x 88mm Autocannon

The personal starship of the famous slicer TJ Roach, it was gifted to him by Admiral Solomon. As payment for slicing into the defense grid of New Moscow. His deactivation of the defense grid allowed Earth-Force to reclaim the colony and free thousands of slaves.

[ ](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/Space%20Ships/images%2066_zpsqi1m84k3.jpg.html)

_Otter (New Berlin Space Works JS-1337 Light Freighter)_

Defenses:

Dyno Works Heavy Shields

Armaments:

4x Turreted twin 88mm auto cannons

  
David Norcroft’s personal vessel lovingly referred to as their ‘Grocery Getter’ the _Otter_ also serves as a less ‘conspicuous’ option than the _Relentless Optimism._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this one!
> 
> A new OC  
> Smut!  
> Space Battles!  
> Boarding Action   
> It's a fun chapter

****

**Natan Casimir**

 

 **Pirate Battlecruiser** **_Lust of the Wolf_ **

  


Being captured by bloodthirsty space pirates really hadn't been on Natan’s agenda today. But that's what had happened, the bodyguards his father hired had proven to be utterly useless. So he'd be dragged in front of some pirate lord strippped naked and _inspected._ If you can call being forced to strip at gunpoint, fondled , fed an male enhancement pill, then being ogled and felt up an _inspection_ . He'd really felt violated after that, he wasn't to proud to he wanted to cry. At least the fuckers had given his clothes back. This kinda thing wasn't supposed to happen he was the son of United Earth Colonies senator for fuck sake. Had the war with the Confederacy really gotten so bad that Earth-Force Naval Command (E-FNAVCOM), was letting pirates terrorize the hyperlanes? He wasn't sure how long he'd been here, at least two days, probably. They'd been feeding him.which wasn't a good thing really, he'd overheard one of the pirates say. _‘Aye that lad’ll fetch a high price as a pleasure slave’_

 

It was a sad truth, he was good looking, handsome, good body, nice butt. He'd probably bring more than his cheapskate father would pay in ransom. He still had a sliver of hope though. His uncle was with Earth-Force he used to talk about a famous mercenary who owed him a favor, maybe he'd get luck. Natan’s luck had been shit lately, but hey only way to go was up. Natan’s cell was actually not terrible, surprisingly. It looked like converted quarters, which made sense. The ship was a Hydian heavy cruiser, they loved to show off their wealth.Their ships were made out of some strange alloyed gold it apparently made excellent armor. He wasn't sure, he was a senator's brat not a fleet admiral.  Anyway the ‘cell’ was kinda like a cozy motel room with a heavy security door and no other exit.

 

Natan was thrown from his bed as the ship lurched harder than her inertial dampeners could handle. A warning klaxon blared practically vibrating his skull. “What the hell?” Natan muttered getting to his feet. The klaxon stopped and he could actually hear the whirr of the servos, as the pirate ships weapons came online popping out of their armored hatches. He could even hear the electrical feedback as the lasers discharged. _Am I being rescued or am I about to die?_

 

\-------- _Litany Of Defiance_

 

“Interdiction successful” CABAL informed in his usual monotone. They’d detected the pirate vessel yesterday, the pirate crew had huge bounties on their  all together worth more than fifty million isk. There was also a general recovery contract out for senator's son. It had been sent to him over an old priority frequency, the one he used to clandestinely communicate with E-FNAVCOM. The pirate vessel was a stolen Hydian _Harbinger-class_ battlecruiser, one of the most feared vessels of the Hydian war. The heavily armored battlecruisers cut many a UEC ship to molten ribbons with their powerful pulse lasers.

 

“Aim for the power regulators on.the.dorsal surface if we can melt through that armor we can shut down the whole ship.” Magnus commanded calmly gesturing to Jessica at the weapons station. The pirates were brazen they knew it would be difficult to escape, the Harbinger's micro hyperdrive kicked on propelling the ship into range in a manner of seconds. Purple beams.of.light began pelting the shields causing them to flare and shimmer.

 

The deck hummed below them as the two massive ion cannons filled their capacitors. Excited particles began to glow a brilliant red as they were drawn towards the guns coalescing into a sphere of red energy, two deadly red beams lanced out punching through the pirate ships shields. The heavy armor began to melt glowing white hot from where it had been instantly boiled and melted. The _Litany’s_ shields were taking the brunt of the damage but draining quickly.

 

The ion cannons recharged and fired again, burning away layers of armor and punching into the ship's internal structure. The pirate ship suddenly went dark their power temporarily disabled. The _Harbinger_ was an outdated version, it didn't have the new backup reactors and redundant power regulators. So with a few well placed shots their enemy would be out of action for at least an hour as the power was rerouted.

 

“Alright, Jesse, Jessica, K-19 Scout, you're with me. The rest of stay here you make sure these pirates don't have friends.” Magnus motioned to the others. Time for a boarding action. With a quick stop tongue armory where they _loaded for bear_ as Jesse put it, they boarded the _Relentless Optimism_ and set out for the Pirate vessel.

 

\------

 

“Six hostiles behind the airlock.” K19 informed slapping a microfusion cell into his laser rifle. The big droid looked intimidating unarmed, with a full combat load out… he looked terrifying. “Shall i knocked on the door?” Magnus nodded with a slight smirk, K19 thrust his fist into the heavy door and ripped out the lock. The door opened and the pirates opened fire. Muzzle flashes illuminated the dim corridor, K19’s blue photoreceptors glowed amplifying the dim red lights so he.could see and he stepped out into a hail of gunfire.

 

The high caliber rounds ricocheted off of K-19s heavily armored torso. The high-pitched repeated 'ting' echoing through the corridor, along with showers of sparks off his chest. K19 opened fire in return his laser rifle’s crimson beam adding a hellish effect to the emergency lighting. One of the pirates screamed in agony briefly as his body burst into flames, his skin quickly burning away leaving a pile of ash and a blackened skeleton behind. The pirates fell back, firing away as Magnus came around the corner.

 

The big mercenary looked even more imposing clad head to toe in his power armor. His particle magnum blazed away with its signature high pitched whine. “Scouts get to the engine room make sure the don't get that power back up. Jesse, find the senator's son. Jessica secure the armory. K-19 and I will deal with the security teams.” Magnus voice came through his helmet filtered into an almost demonic tone. It actually mad Jesse shudder. The big guy clearly knew how to use psychological warfare.

 

They split up as Manus and.K-19 simply stood in the center of the corridor keeping the pirates and their reinforcements pinned. Scouts-Many-Marshes jumped high and disappeared into the ventilation system. Jessica turned a corner, her assault rifle blazing away. _Well time to go rescue the damsel in distress._

 

\------

 

Jesse slowly picked his way down the corridor, he preferred to engage his enemy from a lot further away. Not that he had much choice in the matter. He kept his bullpup style assault rifle ready, checking corners and rooms as he went the red emergency lights provided a spooky ambiance. He'd tagged several unconscious prisoners along the way, they'd need to get them home somehow. Probably aboard _Litany_ until they could drop them off with a E-FNAVCOM ship. A sudden hail of bullets had him ducking around a corner. He grunted glad he hadn't been hit he peeked around the corner and groaned. At the end of the corridor was a fucking sentry droid, with two miniguns. _I found where they keep the important shit!_

 

The bounty hunter clicked on his wrist comm. “Magnus, I've got a sentry droid problem. One of the big Confederate jobs with the dual mini guns” He headed the the whine of Magnus particle magnum as he answered.

 

“You've got it, on my way.”

 

\-----

 

“K19 keep vaporizing people. I'm gonna step outside.” There was a clunk as K19 magnetically locked to the deck. Magnus saw the fastest route to Jesse  a quick jog across the hull to a maintenance hatch for one of the pulse laser turrets.

 

“I do love the smell of vaporized pirates. Well I would if I had a nose.” Magnus chuckled as he blasted the airlock's inner then outer door. He let the explosive decompression pull him _and a couple pirates o_ ut into vacuum

 

\-----

 

Jesse heard a dull whump and a rapid beeping. Before his common crackled. “Fire in the hole.” The beeps stopped and a loud explosion ripped through the droid sending chunks of it hurtling down the hall. Jesse rounded the corner and gave Magnus, who was currently hanging upside down peeking out of a maintenance tube a two finger salute. Magnus waved awkwardly from being upside down then vanished up into the tube.

 

There were only a few rooms in this corridor, one of them was a massive storage room filled with loot. The other three were quarters. Jesse stepped over the slagged twisted remains of the sentry droid and opened the final door. He saw a guy, bit younger than him backed into the corner. Jesse lowered his rifle and tried to look like a good guy.

“Natan Casimir?” Jesse asked even though the guy fit the images they'd been sent. He was way more handsome in person. He could tell that even with the low light. He looked justifiably terrified, couldn't blame the guy. He'd be kidnapped and judging by his appearance? Judged to be a good candidate for a pleasure slave, which was a terrible fate.

 

“Who're you? Some rival pirates.” Natan asked still backed into the corner holding a chair in front of him like a weapon. Jesse smiled in amusement putting his hands up in a placating gesture. He wasn't a giant threatening guy like Magnus that probably have scared the poor guy shitless. Especially in his terrifying doom suit, seriously the guy got points for looking imposing.

 

“You can put down your deady furniture I'm not here to hurt you, we’re here to rescue you.” Jesse gave him a reassuring smile, Natan reluctantly lowered his chair and stepped out of the corner. He, crossed over to Jesse and gave him a once over.

 

“Did my father hire you?” Natan asked seeming unsure. _Bad relationship with dad, he knew the tone._ Jesse honestly didn't know who'd passed along the contract. It could’ve been the guy's father but judging by his face he wasn't sure.

 

“I don't actually know, you'd have to ask the boss.” Jesse shrugged walking back to the door and checking the corridor. “Stay behind me and do what I tell you alright?” Natan nodded following behind Jesse keeping low, he at least knew what to do when rescued.

 

\------

 

Magnus and K19 were currently bombarding the blast doors to the bridge. Stubborn ass doors, they were slowly melting away ever so slowly. Magnus hated cowardly pirates they were boring. He liked the captain's that came out to fight him man to man. They usually lost but a good duel was fun.

 

“Captain as much as I like shooting doors, I don't think our weapons will breach the doors.” K19 pointed out.

It was true they'd need to override the lockdown, explosives were an option but any blast strong enough to take out the door would destroy half the ship. Which would be a waste, they could sell this ship back to the Hydians for millions.

 

Magnus blinked at the.spot on his helmets HUD that opened his communicator. “Everyone check in.” Everyone should have completed their objectives by now. His people were good, it's why he'd hired them.

 

“Armory secure” Jessica said calmly sounding almost bored.

 

“Engine room ssssecure.” Scouts, replied sounding neutral as always.

 

“I've rescued our VIP were on our way back to the ship.” Jesse had done pretty good other than the sentry droid. But he didn't blame him there those things were nasty.

 

“Alright let's regroup.”

 

\------

 

Natan was totally surprised by the mercenaries. He'd expected a collection of barbaric killers. But these guys were pretty nice, they were totally wiping out every pirate on the ship. But they were going to rescue all the other people the pirates were planning to sell into slavery. So they weren't evil. The others had gone to finish of the rest of the pirates. Leaving him with the guy who'd rescued him. Jesse? Something like that.

 

“You're bleeding.” _Huh?_ He flinched away as the mercenary’s fingers grabbed at his chin. Flashes of the pirate’s groping hands flashing through his perceptions. It wasn't like they'd raped him but, they'd still touched him without his consent.

 

“Easy, you've got a cut on your forehead.” He'd forgotten about that he'd hit his head pretty hard when the mercenaries had disabled the pirate ship. “May I take a look?” He was asking for permission. He didn't look like a bad guy, he was giving him a soft sweet smile.

 

“Uh, yea sorry.” Jesse turned his head looking over the cut on his forehead. His fingers were calloused by gentle, he pulled a first aid spray from his belt spraying the wound. It was cold but soothed the pain as the mercenary cleaned him up. “What the prognosis doc?” Natan teased trying to lighten the.mood.

 

“You'll live,” The mercenary taped a bandage over the and stepped back putting his stuff away. Jesse was a really good looking guy, handsome almost pretty. “Did they touch you?” _What? How'd he?_

 

“Yeah how'd you know?” The older man gave him a sad contemplative look.

 

“About four years ago I was, raped by my superior officer. I hated being touched for a long time after that.” Natan had no idea how to react to that. That was awful, a soldier was supposed to be able to trust his commander. A terrible guy clearly to abuse power like that.

 

“They, didn't get that far.” Natan cleared his throat and stood up. “So what happened to the, to your attacker?” He wasn't sure how that was handled, or what the punishment was in military courts.

 

“Admiral Hackett called a special tribunal. He was found guilty. There are only three capital crimes in Earth-Force, treason, murder and rape, he was executed.” _Good_ , that had to have been traumatic though. “This conversation got depressing,” The merc scoffed sitting across from him. “You'll be alright, I was eventually.”

 

“Thanks, hey got anything to pass the time?” He really wanted to get his mind off things.

 

“I've got booze.” Jesse smirked reaching into the bin above his head and pulling out a bottle of, dark red alcohol with a label printed in a language he couldn't decipher. Jesse uncorked the bottle and and took a long slug of the red liquid. “Ahh, Damn that's good. Ever had Argonian bloodwine?” that sounded dangerously strong.

 

“That sounds like a bottle of bad decisions, count me in”

 

\----

 

Natan wasn't really sure how they'd went from drinking and laughing to making out. He totally wasn't complaining, his body was flushed and warm from the booze, he was happily buzzed but not wasted. The hot tongue dominating his mouth felt incredible, he felt heat racing south his cock coming to life in his slacks. Jesse pulled back from the kiss smiling at him well grinning, a smug goofy grin. It was adorable on him.

 

“Tell me if you wanna stop okay? This.doesn't have to go anywhere beyond this.” Of course he'd make sure he had consent it made sense, the mercenary kissed him again. He'd totally be okay with just kissing this guy made him feel surprisingly comfortable. He was a total gentleman keeping his hands above the waist, that was until Natan had put his hand on his bulge. The mercenary moaned at the same time he did, as he rubbed at Natan’s erection.

 

Jesse pulled back and placed his hands in position to unbutton the younger guys pants. Natan nodded eagerly giving him the go ahead. He had his.pants off quickly followed by his underwear, the older guy just admired him for a moment. It didn't feel wrong like the pirates had made him feel. That was pretty obvious by his cock lying hard across his belly. He wasn't ridiculously huge but he had a nice dick, above average and fit his body well. “Wow you're gorgeous.” Jesse smiled.down at him his warm palms gliding across Natan’s muscles. He leaned in again kissing down his torso the  lower, bypassing his cock. Then his legs were lifted and spread _oh fuck yes!_

 

Natan gasped his hips bucking as the hot tongue swiped over his hole. The sight of the other man's face buried in between his cheeks was beautiful. The heat continued to build as his tongue worked its way into the waiting hole. Natan felt like a pile of boneless warm goo, he lost track of everything other than feeling of Jesse’s relentless tongue.

 

He was panting and more turned on than he could ever remember in his life as he was suddenly hauled to his feet. He recover quickly and pressed the mercenary against the wall roughly kissing him. He pushed back pressing his bare back into the cold metal breaking the kiss. “Don't hold me against a wall.” _Shit of course, he should have known._ Before the could apologize lips were on his again kissing roughly. The mercenary’s clothes hit the deck with dull thumps as he got out of his armored coat and assorted gear. He looked even hotter fully naked and hard.

Jesse sat on one of the seats lining the sides of the drop ship, legs spread and cock standing proudly. He didn't hesitate he straddled the older guy and sank down on his cock. They both moaned as their bodies joined, Natan’s hole clenching and fluttering around the hardness inside him. He locked their lips again as he began to bounce up and down circling his hips when he landed in the slightly taller guys lap.

 

His moans filled the ship as he rode harder and faster, Jesse bucking up into him increasing the sensation. He leaned forward just a bit so his cock was rubbing along the valley of Jesse's six pack and he lost it. He held tightly to the other man as he spilled between them his orgasm shaking him to the core. He panted feeling the hard cock still inside him, he couldn't leave the guy hanging.

 

Natan swiftly got up and dropped to his knees, sealing his lips around the head of Jesse's cock. The older man gasped and groaned as the younger sucked him with vigor. He didn't last long, with a long low whine he came, spilling into his mouth. Natan swallowed his cum greedily and pulled off with a wet pop. A sudden banging on the hatch startled them both.

 

“If the two of you are quite done fucking, we are ready to leave.” The droids voice came muffled through the hatch.Jesse burst out laughing and Natan wanted to space himself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short but super important. This sets the conflict in motion giving us an actual plot. Well a plottier plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this but I'm a gargantuan sap xD

Prelude to Destruction. 

  
  


New Texas - Capital of the Confederacy of Independent Earth Colonies

 

There was polite applause, a standing ovation as the leader of the Confederacy, Jonas Ferguson took to his podium. He was addressing the CIEC council and the millions of citizens watching from home. It was his annual State of the Confederacy address, nothing usually special but today his speech was different. 

 

“Thank you, thank you. Please be seated.” He waited until council was sitting before continuing. “Members of the council, men and women of the press and my fellow citizens. The state of our Confederacy has never been stronger!” He paused letting the applause taper off before continuing. 

 

“While our enemies fought against each other and the so called ‘Rightful Government’-” he made air quotes. “Tried to strong arm us into submission, our industrial might has been working non stop. We've built up our security but we are not safe. The United Earth Colonies still deny our sovereignty They still will not recognize us as a legitimate government, calling us renegades, Seditionists, Traitors, even going so far as to call our great citizens. ‘Deplorable brainwashed whack jobs’, ‘Brutish Slavers’ and ‘undoubtedly The lowest common denominator of galactic society.’”

 

He paused shaking his head his long white hair fluttering a bit. “Our enemies have long seen us as no more than slavers, a minor thorn in Earth's backside. It is time my fellow citizens, our time to show not only Earth, but the whole galaxy that we are not to be dismissed! That we are not some minor problem you can ignore in hopes it will go away!” The whole room was on its feet their applause roaring so he had to shout to be heard.

  
  


“This is what we think of the UEC and their peace talks!” In more of a symbolic gesture than anything else he snapped a datapad containing the armistice agreement in half. “Our time has come my friends! The galaxy shall tremble our foes shall weep and all will know of our resolve!” With that the lights cut an a live feed of New Warsaw a thriving UEC colony, Rygar 5 a Hydian religious planet and Tydon an important Argon Military installation appeared. “Behold the might of our Sovereign Nation.” Suddenly fleets of thousands upon thousands of Confederate Navy ships appeared above all the worlds and desperate battles ensued. The Confederacy fleets surrounded the planets and launched a full scale orbital bombardment nuclear missiles hitting  population center on each planet.  _ “He asked him, ‘What is your name?’ He said to him, ‘My name is Legion, for we are many.’”  _ Jonas recited in his head before the light came back up. “We will crush all of our enemies and reunite Earth and her colonies into a true Terran empire!”

 

\--------  _ Litany of Defiance _

 

They all watched the speech on the main view screen. Watched how in a manner of moments millions of innocents were slaughtered. David had his mouth covered in shock, as he watched his home world New Warsaw be annihilated. Tears streaming down his face as K-1D clung to his head trying to console him . William had his arm wrapped around the engineer his eyes filled with renewed hatred. The Roach family watched in disgust and horror, Jesse holding Natan close as he also watched his homeworld destroyed. K19 was impassive. Doing casualty calculations in his head as nuke after nuke rained down. Scouts-Many-Marshes was muttering a prayer for the fallen.

 

Magnus seethed white hot rage ripping through his entire core. “Turn it off CABAL” Magnus’ tone was cold, filled with a quite calm. The kind only  the deepest rage could produce. The feed ended and an eerie silence descended across the bridge. “Listen up people.” His crew turned towards him looking at him like he had all the answers. 

 

“We're all probably hurting right now, some of us more than others. You have one day, one day to grieve. Then, we get back to work, we do what we have always done best. We kick ass, we take the fight to the Confederacy and we don't stop, until we win or, we die.” Magnus took a deep breath eyes sweeping the determined but hurt faces of his crew. “If any of you want out, now the time.”  There was a long pointed silence as everyone thought it over. 

 

“Captain I think i speak for the entire crew when I say. Fuck that, let's make these bitches pay!” K-1D piped up from his usual perch. Magnus could help but smile a bit his enthusiasm was endearing. The rest of them nodded in agreement clearly not going to back out. 

 

“Captain I hate to interrupt, but Admiral Hackett is hailing all UEC ships.” CABAL said sounding almost… somber Magnus nodded toward the AI’s avatar and the Admiral’s grizzled face appeared. His calm visage was contrasted by the rage burning behind his eyes.

 

“This is a transmission for all UEC ships fit for combat. I know we're all angry, I know the impulse is to strike back immediately in anger. However I ask all combat capable vessels to assemble as rally point sierra, which is attached to this transmission. We have been dealt a blow, but we will not surrender without a fight. Not since the great succession has our nation been so tested. I ask that all of you stand with me to to protect our homes, our livelihoods and the innocent civilians that have been so brutally slaughtered by the Con. Fed. Navy. Our enemy may seek to destroy us, but we will prevail.” The admiral paused a brief.moment talking deep breath. " _ Non Cedo Ferio,  _ Hackett out.” 

 

“I Yield Not, I Strike.” Magnus and Jesse responded with the English translation of the military motto automatically. It was a reflex something that was taught to all solder's of each force. Something every commander tended to end their rousing speeches with. 

 

“CABAL how long will it take to get to rally point Sierra?” Magnus asked. While Hackett’s speech had been short it had been effective. To the point, calming, better than any long winded speech the president might make later. I yield not, I strike. The words repeated in his head that's exactly what they'd do. They'd strike. 

 

“At maximum velocity thirty hours.” Magnus nodded and the ship aligned making the jump.

 

“Get some rest, all of you get off my bridge.” They complied to Magnus’ order but K-19 stayed behind until the whole crew was far off the bridge. 

 

“Captain I have finished my casualty calculations,” He paused probably not sure if Magnus  _ wanted  _ to hear the projected death toll. Magnus stiffens but waved for the droid to proceed. “With the three tandem attacks I estimate over four billion sentients lost their lives.” Magnus wanted to weep,  _ such senseless death.  _

 

“Thank you K19,” Magnus nearly jumped as a cold metal hand gently squeezed his shoulder. He smiled patting the droids hand in thanks. “Let the crew know if they need me I’ll be in my quarters.” 

 

“Yes Captain.” K19’s heavy footfalls echoed of the deck as the droid left the bridge. Magnus stood there staring at the view screen showing the shimmering blue hyperspace tunnel.  _ War, war never changes.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad the crazy bad guy speech was easier to write than the Admirals speech?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
